family_of_warrior_catsfandomcom-20200213-history
Feral Realms: First Look - FeralRealms
What is Feral Realms?Edit Feral Realms is the Free Realms adaptation of the world into Feral Heart, the Feral Heart server will go live once a secure number of Free Realms regions are complete. For now, enjoy these teasers! RulesEdit 1. Once a region is released, all currently owning territoires have exactly 1 WEEK to claim their Feral Realms land if they own it already in free realms, changes to landscapes will be adressed accordingly as regions that are altered are released. 2. All territory is claimabale unless it is already claimed. 3. All roleplay in Feral Realms will be Free Realms based -like this- roleplay, none of that Feral Heart junk. 4. under no cicrumstances should characters be reported for claiming territory, this could ruin the fun for us all. 5. Clan ownership will be posted ON THIS PAGE 6, I cannot promise all territories will be exactly the same, this is going to be as close to free realms as possible, which is why the human regions are now claimable, they have been altered to look more naturelike. 7. War, fighting, taking of land, and spying is completeley allowed (and encouraged) How to Play Feral Realms (Download)Edit before you can play feral realms, you must download the required object packs, with links provided here: COMING SOON To apply the object packs, simply download the object packs and drag the files into your objects folder in your feralheart program files folder. Now that you have downloaded the object packs, here are the maps, by region. COMING SOON Maps in progressEdit 1. Sanctuary Status: Complete, waiting for other maps to be released 2. Blackspore Status: Complete, waiting for other maps to be released 3. Snowhill Status: in progress 4. Southern Wilds Status:In progress The Story behind Feral RealmsEdit Feral Realms takes place 1000 years after the events of Free Realms. At this time, all human (twoleg) settlements have been lost to nature, and the land now belongs to a variety of animals, mostly Wolf and Warriorcat Story (example of how our stories continue after the end of free relams): Blackpaw's eyes opened, and the familiar blackspore light flooded his eyes. Although Blackspore was the darkest place in all of sacred grove, not seeing light for 1000 years made his eyes sensitive even to the smallest bit of light. The spell had worked, the animals of Sacred Grove had been saved from the ending of Free Realms, and they were all that was left. Blackpaw rose, in his wolf form, dusting the dirt and grime of his native land off of his pelt. Not much had changed about blackspore; it was never a human territory to begin with. Sanctuary Edit Sanctuary, before the end of Free Realms, was once the center of the Pixie and Human universe. The once bustling alleys are now bare ground, overgrown and torn down with time. The great tree stands alone, waiting for a clan or pack to call it home. Southern Wilds (coming soon!) Edit The southern wilds, east of Greenwood Forest, have become dense and overgrown with brush without the constant human and pixie traffic coming through it. These dense woods, stained with the blood of countless cats and wolves that the territory has changed hands over, have expanded. Eastern Wilds (coming soon!)Edit The eastern wilds, stretching from lakeshore to just north of blackspore, remain bare from the lone river flowing into the swamp. The lakes and rivers flow calmly, as they have for millenia. Darkmoon territory lies, waiting for its masters, and the road to briarwood remains clear, ready for brave cats and wolves to venture into its overgrown wilderness. Lakeshore (coming soon!)Edit the once peaceful lake village has retained some of its human qualities, as the bridges crossing the lake still stand. These lands, just south of the Northern Wilds, are up for grabs. Briarwood (coming soon!)Edit The once bareley tamed landscape of briarwood, now allowed to grow freely, has become a dangerous, engulfing mass of thorns and trees. Those who venture in, rareley return the same. Blackspore Edit The land of blackspore, a sinking swamp, was once home to the feared werewolf empire. Now, although the land has been eaten away by the rising waters, the wolves of old stir once again, reorganizing and building back their strength. No doubt they will expand far beyond these lands. A lone grave remains, a tribute to wolf kind as a whole, and the great wall stands as a solemn reminder of what this race is capable of. Snowhill (coming soon)Edit The desolate and icy lands of snowhill have engulfed the once bustling city lying in its lowlands. The mountians still stand as a reminder of what used to be. Northern Wilds (coming soon!) Edit Although the land contains no snow, harsh winter gusts from the north have inhibited the growth of any further plant life in this region, preserving it completeley. Merryvale (coming soon!)Edit This mysterious, beautiful landscape once housed the fairy population, the only trace left of the race is the everlasting rainbow that shoots up into the sky. This land is up for grabs. Greenwood Forest (coming soon!)Edit Just south of merryvale, Greenwood forest remains pure in its nature, containing delicate and tranquil forests. (Claimed by DarkBlaze Clan and Forest Clan) Seaside (coming soon!) Edit The tranquil cliffs and beaches of seaside stand untouched, their human buildings and outcroppings swept away by high tide, leaving a large, claimable, rugged landscape full of rocks, seawater ponds, and underwater caverns. Shrouded Glade (coming soon!) Edit The popular Druid Acadamey was no match for the powers of nature and time, but the cascading walls of the structure still stand, built over by layers of ivy and trees. Wugachug and Western Wilds (coming soon!)Edit The western riverline overflowed long after the end of freerealms, changing the landscape darastically.